Irwin Schwab
History Ambush Bug: 2009 - Present I do not know where to begin because this guy is an enigma wrapped in a riddle and the rolled into a joint, most likely. Claiming his real name is Irwin Schwab, Ambush Bug first showed up on our radar as a bank robber that was fairly harmless but proved completely impossible to catch. For whatever reason though, Ambush Bug ended up turning all the money back in (except for about $4.75 which he claims an evil vending machine ate) and decided to become Superman's self appointed sidekick. The Man of Steel and the Bug didn’t exactly work out but Superman convinced Ambush Bug that if he really wanted to be a hero, he’d have to atone for wrongdoings and face punishment for the banks he robbed, so the Bug did just that, turning himself into the Metropolis PD. When asked by Detective Sawyer if he was crazy, Bug is said to have replied “That’s a good point. I might be.” and then promptly teleported himself to the patient processing center at Arkham Asylum for admittance. Sure enough, Ambush Bug failed every test they gave him, even a blood test (wait, that can’t be right) and was admitted… for all of three weeks. Those three weeks just happened to have been when the Joker was undergoing experimental hypnotic treatment that had promising results, which this pest had to interfere with by teleporting into Joker’s cell one night. What Bug did exactly, we’ll never know, but Joker was recorded as having been discovered crying the next morning. After that, Bug was put in isolation, until he was found one night hanging… by his ankles. As the staff at Arkham were having a staff meeting on what to do with him, Ambush Bug teleported into the middle of their meeting to say he was cured before bamfing off to parts unknown. According to John and Hal, he ended up on Oa after a while, applying to the Lantern Corps. He was rejected, of course, but still stuck around longer than welcome. When he came back to Earth, he applied to the Justice League and they gave him a Junior League card from the Hall of Justice Gift Shop to get rid of him… for now. PS- HI, BABS! –A.B.Oracle Files: Ambush Bug Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Ambush Bug has a frenemy relationship with Bat-Mite. * Ambush Bug owns a copy of Earth-27 for Nitwits. * Ambush Bug was one of the scouts sent to travel through the Bleed and investigate the Multiverse by the Monitor. * He implies that he used to do drugs. * His brain acts like a sponge, collecting the Bleed. His suits antennae are drawing it to him. * He used to flirt with Tigra, Darkseid's wife. Darkseid found out about him from Jonni (who was hunting Bug). During the ensuing fight Ambush Bug saved Jonni's life. Notes * Ambush Bug is known to break the fourth wall in Earth-27, showing self awareness in VOX Boxes and even having his own DeviantArt account to comment on the articles and deviations in which he is featured. If he learns this article exists in the wiki he might also show up here. PS- I'm Here! -A.B. * The views expressed by Ambush Bug are not those of Earth-27, Phil Cho, or Roy Westerman. Don't do drugs, kids. Stay in school! * He refers to DeviantArt user Amethystangel228 as Mom, because she originally sponsored him. * In a comment Ambush Bug says that his birthday is in August, supposedly. Links and References * Appearances of Irwin Schwab * Character Gallery: Irwin Schwab Category:Characters Category:Doom Patrol Members Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Monitor Scouts Category:Teleportation Category:Married Characters Category:Crimefighters Category:Male Characters Category:Trevor Family Category:Transient Category:Height 5' 10" Category:27th Reality